


Partners in Crime

by DimiGex



Series: Altered Reality [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Naruto, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Fluff, Kakashi is also bad with feelings, Kakashi is bad with babies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Team Minato feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Set in the canon divergence universe of Altered Reality.  Rin wants to surprise Minato and Kushina when they bring baby Naruto home and drags Kakashi along with her.  Kakashi might be a genius, but he's still an idiot sometimes (particularly about babies and girls).  Shameless fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely written to make myself feel better after torturing Kakashi in the last chapter of the main story. I take requests for bonus chapters so feel free to let me know if there's something you want to see. Enjoy!

 

"Why did I have to come for this?" Kakashi complained for at least the fifth time, frowning beneath his mask.

"Because you're better at picking locks than I am," Rin laughed, tugging the boy forward by his sleeve.

The jonin huffed, but allowed himself be dragged along with her. _More to keep Rin out of trouble than anything else,_ he rationalized as they hurried through the streets. While Kakashi was indeed better with this particular skill, that didn't mean he should be employing it in the village. If they got caught, they were going to be in trouble. Breaking into the Hokage's apartment wasn't exactly smiled upon, even if they were his students.

The cold, autumn breeze twisted around them as the sun sank behind the trees, bruising the sky pale purple while villagers rushed to finish errands or headed home for the evening. Kakashi felt like every eye was on them when they paused outside the door to Minato's apartment. Rin smiled, eyes lit with excitement and cheeks flushed. The girl glanced both directions, then stepped between Kakashi and the street. Sighing inwardly, he crouched next to the door and dug the slender picks from the pouch on his hip. It was more difficult than he'd expected, but after a few moments, the lock's internal mechanism clicked open.

"See? You are useful," Rin's laughed, squeezing Kakashi's hand. An uncomfortable blush rose in his cheeks, but hopefully it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

Rin's fingers were still around Kakashi's as she started to open the door. He pulled her toward his chest before she could complete the movement and stepped in front of her. "Be careful. There might be traps.". It wouldn't surprise him to find that sensei was careful with his home, especially since Kushina was pregnant. Activating his sharingan, Kakashi opened the door, and glanced cautiously around the dark apartment.

There was more than a hint of amusement in Rin's voice as she laughed from the doorway. "Everything safe? No rain of shuriken to deflect or exploding tags?"

Rather than dignifying her teasing with an answer, Kakashi flicked the switch on and bathed the apartment with light. It was meticulously clean with every single item in its place. It was much like Minato's office, perfectly neat. Kakashi knelt to remove his sandals, placing them by the door, and Rin did the same then walked toward the kitchen completely at ease. Though Kakashi and Rin both had their own apartments, they spent enough time here for it to feel like coming home.

After shutting the door behind him, Kakashi followed the girl into the kitchen. She pulled various items out of the bags that she'd brought, laying them on the counter and buzzing around as happy as a housewife. At least, Kakashi imagined that was what one would look like. The only example Kakashi had to compare it to was his dad, and he didn't linger on that thought for long. Something about the way Rin moved around reminded him of Kushina and that was a safer image. She rummaged through the cabinets as well, putting away some of the things she'd brought, and extracting a pot, cutting board, and knives

Leaning one shoulder against the wall, Kakashi watched the woman turn the stove on to heat oil while she gathered other ingredients and moved to the chopping board. He rolled up the sleeves of his navy shirt and stepped closer. "Do you need any help, or did you just bring me to pick the lock?" Rin glanced at him over her shoulder, playful smile on her lips. "What are you making anyway?"

"I suppose you're passable with a knife and picking locks. You can help me chop," Rin smiled, and moved over to share the cutting board with Kakashi, pushing some eggplant toward him. "I'm making eggplant miso soup, something that won't be too heavy, or too difficult to make."

Kakashi made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat as he began to slice the vegetable to roughly the same size as the ones Rin had done. Her arm brushed against his as she reached past him for the garlic. Kakashi glanced down, forcing his movements to remain precise, but Rin didn't even glance at him. They worked in silence, cutting up the ingredients, then dropping them into the pan where they sizzled and crackled, filling the room with their scent. Rather than waiting to be told what else to do, Kakashi chopped up the scallions as well.

"Those can go in a bowl on the table, if you want to set it?" Rin shook the pan as she spoke, tossing the ingredients together. Kakashi placed four bowls on the table, breathing in the appetizing scent of the meal. Rin had cooked for him often enough on missions, but that was hardly comparable to something like this. If this tasted as good as it smelled, he was going to have to get her to teach him to make it.

It didn't take long to set the table, so Kakashi moved back to the kitchen to wash the dishes that he'd used. Tucking his fingerless gloves into his pouch, he turned on the water, and moved the dirty items within reach. Though he didn't watch Rin directly, Kakashi was peripherally aware of her at all times. They had worked together for so long that she was almost like an extension of himself. After pouring water and noodles into the pan, Rin helped Kakashi dry and put everything away.

They worked quickly and efficiently. Within a few minutes, there was nothing left to do but wait. Kakashi could tell that Rin was getting nervous by the way she bounced from foot to foot and twisted a strand of hair around one finger. For a shinobi, her emotions were obvious, but Kakashi didn't reprimand her. He'd come to accept that girls were just different when it came to emotions. In fact, that was one of the reason why he allowed himself to be dragged here against his better judgment. He still wasn't convinced this was Rin's best plan.

Rin stirred the soup, making Kakashi's mouth water, before covering and carrying it to the table. With that complete, there really was nothing else to do but wait for Minato and Kushina to get home. Kakashi and Rin settled side by side into two of the chairs. "Do you really think this was a good idea? Surprising shinobi usually ends badly for the person doing the surprising. Especially considering this one in particular could kill either of us before we blink." Kakashi eye-smiled at Rin over his mask to ease his teasing.

"This is a great idea." Rin turned toward Kakashi, tucking a foot beneath her in the chair. She smiled mischievously. "Besides, you're far more threatening than I am. They'll kill you first, then realize their mistake before they get to me."

Kakashi huffed under his breath, but the mask hid it. Under most other circumstances, or from any other person, he would have been annoyed, but Rin was the exception. "I'm starting to think that you just keep me around because I'm useful," Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Ninja are supposed to be observant; I wondered if you were ever going to catch on." The girl tilted her head to the side, grinning at him again.

"Well, I'm figuring you out now," Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "You have me break in, set off the potential traps, and get killed for you. You just use me to complete your mission." The words had no sooner left his lips before the memories rolled into Kakashi, hard enough to steal his breath. It felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. The memory of the cave collapsing around them, Obito grabbing him, throwing Kakashi out of the way. The sickening crash of the boulder.

A soft touch on his bare hand drew Kakashi away from the pain that always lurked beneath the surface. The bands around his chest eased, and he gasped in a breath. Rin squeezed his hand then relaxed her touch. Kakashi opened his eyes, dusty darkness fading to the safety of four wall and Rin. He realized he was shaking and pulled his hand away from Rin's before she could notice.

Rin brown eyes filled with pity as she looked at him. Much like Kakashi could read her emotions, he knew the girl saw through his more often than he'd like to admit. It had been years since Obito died but still, sometimes the memories came back so strongly that he couldn't breathe or think. Once his dark grey eye found her, Rin smiled, then punched him hard enough to make the jonin wince.

"No, none of that broody Kakashi stuff today," Rin gave him a severe look and for a moment he almost laughed. Oddly enough, her tough love approach broke through the haze attempting to cloud his mind. "You're not going to ruin today by getting depressed and upset about things you can't change. Today is supposed to be a happy-"

There was a polite cough and amused laughter from the other side of the table. "Are we interrupting something? Should we come back later?" Minato asked.

Rin pushed away from Kakashi and hurried to fling her arms around Minato. The man closed her in a familiar hug, smile wide enough to split his face. Kakashi thought that for once, the Hokage might be able to challenge Gai for most infectious smile in the village. "Congratulations, sensei," Rin cried as she moved over to Kushina. The redhead's face was pale, but she was smiling, and holding out the tiny bundle in her arms so Rin could see. "Oh, he's so cute. Look at those little marks on his cheeks and all that blond hair. He looks just like you, sensei."

While Rin continued gushing about the baby, Kakashi stood and offered his hand to Minato in a much more subdued congratulation. The man's smile softened as he pulled Kakashi into a hug instead. Their heights were much closer than the used to be, Kakashi realized with a start. When the jonin pulled away, Minato gestured at the table. "What's all this then?"

"You two always take care of us, so we wanted to take care of you for a change." Rin flushed under the attention, twisting her hair again. "I convinced one of your guards to let me know when you were coming home so we could make you dinner. I know it's nothing special-"

"It's perfect," Kushina interrupted the girl, sinking into a chair. "You two didn't have to do this, ya know?"

For some reason, those words made Minato grin as he took a seat beside Kushina. Rin busied herself with filling bowls and placing them in front of each person, but Kakashi was watching Minato. The man's blue eyes widened and grew tender as he ran a hand over the bundle nestled in Kushina's arms. When he lifted the baby and settled it against his chest, Minato smiled again. While Rin was terribly excited about the new arrival, Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of it yet.

Moving over to Minato's side, he looked down at the infant. The boy had blond hair like Minato's, though it seemed impossibly soft, not that Kakashi reached out to touch it. The tiny cheeks were rosy with thin black lines running over them, three on each side. Rin was right, the baby did look like a miniature version of Minato. The thing that struck Kakashi most, however, was how tiny and fragile it looked. With a soft, mewling sound, the baby opened its mouth and started to cry. Kakashi immediately took a step back. "What's wrong with it?"

Rin smacked Kakashi with the back of her hand. "The baby is a he, not an it."

Minato bounced the boy gently, but the crying only intensified, reaching a new pitch. The Hokage looked both sheepish and afraid as he tried to soothe the new arrival. "You can see that he takes after Kushina in at least one way," Minato joked weakly.

"Naruto," Kushina glared at Minato as she took the baby from his arms. "His name is Naruto, and he's probably just hungry." Excusing herself, Kushina walked deeper into the house as the other three settled at the table. The crying slowly faded, but Minato kept glancing toward the room where his wife and child had disappeared, as if she might need his help. Kakashi had never seen the man looking so nervous before.

"Did everything go okay?" Kakashi finally asked after several minutes of silence. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but for the dozenth time he wondered if he and Rin should have surprised Minato and Kushina another night. Babies seemed like exhausting work; he'd rather be training than keeping up with a tiny, needy human.

Minato looked up, as if just noticing that Kakashi had spoken, then nodded. It cleared some of the haze from his face. "It went well, but it was more difficult than either of us expected." The man ran fingers through his blond hair, pushing it out of his face. Kakashi realized for the first time that Minato wasn't wearing his headband, and his features were tired. The birth had taken a toll on everyone, but Kakashi didn't push to know what had happened. The family was whole, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Without asking anything else, Kakashi began to eat. The soup was delicious, but Kakashi ate mechanically, feeling on edge for some reason he couldn't explain. The three of them had nearly finished by the time that Kushina returned, looking even more exhausted than before. Kakashi thought about telling Rin they should go so Minato and Kushina could get some sleep, but the girl was already on her feet, smiling. "Can I hold him for you while you eat? I've helped with babies at the hospital. I know what I'm doing."

Kushina looked slightly nervous as she handed the baby over to the younger woman. Rin's entire face glowed at she cooed softly at Naruto. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Did you know that? Look how tiny and perfect your hands are. Do you know that you have the best parents in the whole world? I bet you'll be strong like your dad, and brave like your mom. Maybe you'll be kind like I am and-"

Rin moved toward the couch, still mumbling nonsense to the baby in her arms. For some reason, Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like she had transformed into an entirely different person. The feeling of someone's gaze on him tore Kakashi's attention back to the table. Minato watched him with a smile. "One day you'll have one of your own to look after," he said.

Kakashi shook his head, making Minato laugh. "No, I don't think so." He thought of his own father, and the way things had been before the mission that would eventually claim his life. Sakumo had done his best. The old pain ached when he examined it for too long so Kakashi didn't. Instead he looked at the man who had become like a second father to him. How could he explain that he didn't have what it took to care for someone the way Minato already loved his son? Kakashi didn't have that inside of him.

"You need to grow up a little first, of course," Minato teased, sensing the seriousness that was settling on Kakashi's young shoulders.

"Kakashi, can you come here for a second?" Rin's voice was soft, like she didn't want to disturb the baby. Kakashi felt three pairs of eyes on him, and he knew that he couldn't refuse. He made his way over to the couch and peered down at the baby. Naruto was so tiny, almost lost in the folds of the blankets wrapped around him. They were thrown back enough to show his face and the little hands that were balled into fists.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the couch, ready to spring back to his feet at any minute. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable, but because he was a ninja and danger might come from anywhere. At least, that's what he told himself. "What do you need?"

"You should hold him,"Rin said with a smile. Kakashi could feel Minato and Kushina watching them from the table. Holding Naruto was quite possibly the worst idea Kakashi had ever heard.

Raising his hands and shaking his head, Kakashi started to protest. "I don't want to, Rin. He's so little. What if drop him?" The words spilled out of his mouth without asking for permission as Rin pressed Naruto into Kakashi's arms.

"You're not going to drop him," Rin giggled, smoothing Naruto's downy hair with her fingers. "You deal with deadly weapons on a regular basis and still have all your fingers and toes. You're hardly accident prone. You're just being silly."

Normally, Kakashi would have argued with anyone that called him silly, even Rin. But with the child being pressed in his arms, he was focused on other things at the moment. Kakashi froze when Naruto made a whimpering sound and shifted slightly in the blanket. "Take him back, Rin. Please." There was an edge of panic in Kakashi's voice.

Rin shushed Kakashi, and adjusted the crook of his arm to better support Naruto's head. "See? You hold him like that, just relax." Rin grinned as she adjusted Kakashi's other arm to cradle the baby closer. "Hold him up against your chest like that so he knows you're there. Don't sit so stiffly."

Kakashi's heart pounded against his ribs as Rin continued to tell him how he was supposed to hold the baby. She had a point, he wasn't accident prone, but Naruto was just so little. If he dropped a kunai, it was easy enough to get out of the way. Dropping a living, breathing, baby was quite another. What if he dropped the boy and couldn't catch him in time?

"We'll get to babysit whenever sensei needs us to," Rin continued, not seeming to realize that Kakashi's face had paled dramatically. "When he gets bigger, he'll go to the academy, and we'll get to help with his training. Maybe one of us will be his jonin sensei."

Minato touched Rin's shoulder with his fingertips and the girl fell silence, turning to look up at him. Kakashi ceased movement, focusing entirely on Naruto. _Don't drop him, don't drop him, if you don't move, you can't drop him. No pressure, just don't drop him_. Rin had put his hands in the right places, and Kakashi was scared to move them, even when he felt a twinge of pain in his shoulder from the position.

"Breathe," Minato said quietly near Kakashi's side. The jonin realized he was growing dizzy and hadn't been breathing in his panicked state of stillness. As he drew another breath, Minato laughed and gently extracted the baby from Kakashi's unmoving arms. "Let's try it again when he gets a little bigger?" The blond snuggled the infant's cheek against his chest, holding him close.

Kakashi nodded numbly and stood up. Kushina approached them with a smile on her face. "You'll do well enough when the time comes, Kakashi," her voice was gentle.

The jonin blushed and Rin laughed, threading her arm through his. "Come on my big, brave ninja. We should let them get some rest, and I can't wait to tell everyone that you were scared to death of a two day old."

"I wasn't scared of him," Kakashi grumbled, pulling his arm away from Rin's.

The pair argued through putting on their shoes, saying their goodbyes, and were still bantering when the door shut behind them. Kushina laughed softly and circled her arm around Minato's waist, snuggling beside Naruto against his chest. "Do you think he's realized yet?" She asked sleepily, still staring after Kakashi and Rin.

"About Rin?" Minato sighed contentedly then turned to kiss the crown of his wife's head. "No, but he'll catch on eventually."


End file.
